


Father To Son

by Kira_K



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Batfamily Feels, Canon Related, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Dick's reconciliation happens in a Starbucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father To Son

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a "Bruce Wayne gives his name as "Batman" in the Starbucks for fun and giggles" fic but then turned out to be the fic about Bruce and Dick and fathers and sons and growing-up. 
> 
> I was thinking about pre-new52 comics canon but I think it works in all canons where Dick exists.
> 
> Title from Queen's Father To Son

Bruce Wayne prefers small coffee shops to chains but every once in a while somebody drags him into a Starbucks. (Back in the day it was Dick, or Clark, nowadays it is Tim or Cass. Rarely it was a potential business partner who did not want to associate with Wayne Enterprises before the contracts were signed.) 

The barista asks for his order then for his name. Always. He made an experience of going to the same Starbucks for a month, ordering the same thing at the same time - and even at day 30, they asked for his name. It was jarring after a lifetime of being recognized; and a bit like being invisible. And while he wouldn’t admit it, Bruce did enjoy hiding in plain sight. 

 * * *

The first time Bruce did it it was a peace offering. Because Dick just started to speak to him again but going to the mansion felt too much like an ultimatum. So Bruce offered coffee, and they chose Starbucks and Bruce ordered mocha for Dick and latte for himself. 

“Name?” asked the barista barely glancing up. 

“Batman and Robin” Bruce replied. 

The pen scrawled the names on the cups and Dick tried to not choke on his muffin when the names were called. (A few people glanced up. Their eyes skipped over Bruce, the cut of his suit making his shoulders narrower, the light grey a color never associated with Batman.) 

“Really, Bruce?” Dick asked after he gulped down half of his coffee. Bruce arched an eyebrow in a questioning manner. But Dick wasn’t in the mood to be playful so his expression hardened and tapped a finger against the name on his cup. “Am I not too old to be Robin? Or too stubborn? Or-”

Bruce swallowed. He felt shame churn in his gut but did not avert his eyes. “I was wrong. I am sorry.” 

Dick stared at him. Bruce took a sip of coffee and offered his untouched muffin to Dick who took it without changing his expression. 

“I…” Bruce couldn’t say it, couldn’t find the correct words. But he had to try. Even if it was not something Dick wanted to hear. “You’re my son. Always.”

“Oh…” Emotions crossed Dick’s face before he settled on something tender and understanding. “Bruce.”

But Bruce had started to speak and he wanted to finish it. “I never. My experience… “ he tried again and again, “I am told, growing up has this stage. Where boys become men and their fathers refuse to acknowledge it. So they argue, move away, rebel.”

Dick touched Bruce’s wrist without uttering a word but offering his support as always. 

“And if the fathers are lucky, they are forgiven for all the crap they put through their sons, when they forgot to be a father. But sons, they never cease to be sons.”

It was easier to talk in the abstract. Like something he read in a glossy magazine; like something he heard people discuss but had no personal stake or experience in it. 

“When I first took you in, I asked Alfred if he had any advice. He had plenty but one thing he told struck with me through the years. He told me that it wasn’t too long ago that I, myself had been a boy just like you. So I tried to keep it in mind. But moving away was never an option for me. I went to learn; I think I left without a word but my relationship with Alfred was different. He- I did try to replace John and Mary Grayson and for that I am sorry. I know you never wanted a second father but I- I always thought of you as a son.” Bruce had to look away and stop speaking. He was aware of Dick’s strong fingers holding his wrist, the way the latte became cold and undrinkable, the way the rest of the shop’s patronage were far away to not be able to eavesdrop. He had a million things he wanted to tell Dick but he ran out of words and wasn’t sure if they were not only the repeat of what he had already said. Please of forgiveness. Empty explanations. 

"Bruce. You know I love you, right?" Dick asked after what seemed like an eternity but was probably only fifteen seconds of silence. When Bruce nodded, unable to repeat these exact words Dick smiled. Quick, and harsh in a way Bruce never wanted to see but was probably due to his muteness. "Also. You are an idiot."

That earned a questioning noise. 

"I did not want another dad when I was twelve and hurting." There was a pause then Dick started to eat his second (Bruce’s) muffin. "It never occurred to me that you will try to adhere to those words. Or that you won’t ignore it like when I had said I wanted to eat cake for breakfast and lunch and dinner too. You were pretty good at ignoring my more outlandish wishes." This smile had nothing painful in it only softness and gentleness. "Dad."

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, make my day.


End file.
